Weltschmerz
by S. Crovax
Summary: ou seja, quando você idealiza um mundo já sabendo que não se tornará real. /Para Anne, feliz aniversário!


**Weltschmerz**

A pior parte de ficar afastado de seu melhor amigo são essas pequenas coisas que você acaba lembrando durante o dia. Velhos hábitos são mesmo difíceis de quebrar, especialmente quando Tiny era uma presença tão constante em meu cotidiano que eu já havia perdido a conta das vezes em que me virei para comentar algo com ele durante alguma aula de biologia. Mas então lembro que ele obviamente não está lá, porque ele obviamente foi cursar Teatro em Los Angeles, depois de obviamente demonstrar ter talento para ser ator-diretor-estrela na peça da escola que ele mesmo escrevera.

E/Porém/Portanto eu meramente voltava às minhas anotações, checando disfarçadamente o celular para saber se havia alguma mensagem. Nunca havia, porque a essa hora Jane também estava ocupada com sua aula de alguma disciplina teoricamente física ou fisicamente teórica ou seja lá o que se aprende numa faculdade de Física. Com ela era bem mais fácil de manter contato, porque quem precisa de explicações para marcar encontros com a própria namorada? Então sempre que arrumávamos tempo em nossas vidas de calouro íamos juntos a qualquer lugar.

Mesmo assim, restava aquele sentimento que eu não era capaz de dissipar de que todos os meus amigos estavam fazendo algo com suas vidas e perseguindo algum propósito enquanto eu permanecia estático no mesmo lugar. Talvez fosse porque eu estava de fato no mesmo lugar. Ainda morava na mesma cidade, na mesma casa, com os mesmos pais. Uma das vantagens do programa da Northwestern era não precisa encaixotar coisa alguma para me formar em Medicina. Uma das desvantagens, contudo, era poder medir exatamente quantos quilômetros separavam o passado e o presente.

Foi simples fazer promessas ao final do último ano de Ensino Médio, quando, vestidos com becas, nos abraçamos e dissemos sempre manter contato. Mas havia um quê de Weltschmerz naquilo – ou seja, quando você idealiza um mundo já sabendo que não se tornará real.

Com tantas coisas novas explodindo a cada minuto na vida de todo calouro na universidade, as conversas pelo telefone sobre como o campus da Escola de Belas-Artes tinha um odor peculiar mas valia a pena por causa dos veteranos gostosos foram sendo substituídas por mensagens de texto abordando o clima na Califórnia. Eu entendia o que estava se passando, de verdade. Tiny Cooper fazia amizades com muito mais facilidade do que eu e, no meio artístico, onde ser íntimo de estranhos era praticamente a regra, claramente meu melhor amigo tinha acontecimentos mais urgentes em que se concentrar.

O que não impedia que eu me sentisse solitário. Mesmo que eu tivesse aprendido a ser honesto com Jane – o que, vindo de mim, é uma verdadeira prova de amor – não era a mesma coisa. Também não podia simplesmente derramar meus problemas em Tiny quando combinávamos de sair para beber, porque ele insistia em marcar um encontro duplo e toda vez era um cara diferente que ele trazia. Eu nunca conseguia uma abertura para ter uma conversa franca, muito menos me sentia confortável em falar na frente de um de seus namorados esporádicos.

A comunicação era rotineira, mas definitivamente superficial, e eu tinha medo de aprofundar a conversa do nada e parecer um idiota melodramático – mesmo que Tiny soubesse que eu era um.

Era mais ou menos 1h45 da manhã, o que na rotina pré-exames de meio de período sinalizava apenas o início da noite, quando vejo que Tiny está online. Meus dedos flutuaram automaticamente pelo teclado, mas não consegui pensei em nada para digitar. Seria estranho começar com "oi, como está indo?" para falar com um amigo de longa data, ao mesmo tempo em que evacuar todas as informações que tenho em mente seria uma verdadeira diarreia digital.

Alguns minutos se passam, porque não sei o que fazer e na verdade não quero voltar minha atenção aos livros abertos em cima da mesa. Decido pelo celular, mensagens de texto podiam usar da desculpa de serem mais diretas.

**[01:49]**

_Ei, Tiny! Q tal irmos ao Frank's Franks esse fds, como nos velhos tempos?_

Espero que ele entenda que "como nos velhos tempos" significa que eu não vou levar Jane e ele também não deveria levar nenhum _amigo_.

**[01:53]**

_Claro will! Será fabuloso!_

Como ele não pediu para levar ninguém, acredito que ele tenha entendido.

**[01:54]**

_Sab 15h?_

**[01:55]**

_Sab 15h!_

Tiny não tenta continuar uma conversa a partir disso, então eu também não, afinal, prefiro esperar para falar pessoalmente e poder ver suas expressões.

O Frank's Frank era uma das poucas coisas na minha vida que eu posso dizer que não mudaram muito. Claro, eles haviam pintado e trocado as poucas mesas e cadeiras, mas os cachorros-quente ainda possuíam o mesmo gosto e os recipientes de ketchup ainda vazavam. No geral, definitivamente pairava nostalgia sobre aquele ambiente.

Tiny me surpreendeu quando o encontrei já sentado à minha espera, podia apostar que _eu_ seria o fracassado que ficaria esperando e checando o celular de cinco em cinco minutos, só para disfarçar. Definitivamente, pairava nostalgia sobre Tiny também (apesar do novo corte de cabelo, raspado nas laterais e comprido e um pouco mais claro em cima).

Foi um sorriso absolutamente idiota que cresceu nos meus lábios naquela hora. Assim que começamos a conversar, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado e como se tivéssemos acabado de sair de mais um jogo desastroso de beisebol da Liga Júnior. Tiny me atropelava com suas próprias novidades, mas não importava. Estávamos onde devíamos estar.

* * *

**N/A:** Para Anne, porque acredito que ela vai entender.


End file.
